


To Be Enough

by AngryPirateHusbands, Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feels, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, emotional blowjob, here cums revenge, rinse and repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Flint takes notice of the braid in Silver's hair.





	To Be Enough

After a particularly grueling day Flint and Silver found themselves sequestered within the captain's cabin. Their lips were melded together as each sought to free the other of their clothing, their hurried movements clumpy at best. The moment Silver's coat fell to the ground Flint's fingers entangled themselves in his curls to coax him closer and deepen the kiss. Silver could only sigh softly into his mouth. He loved the way the course copper wires of his beard scraped against his skin.

Suddenly Silver felt the corner of Flint's mouth curl upwards in a smirk. "What?" he asked, searching over Flint's expression as he withdrew a fraction.

There was a glimmer in Flint's eyes as he moved to roll a lock of hair between his fingers. "There's a braid in your hair.."

"You were the one who complained my hair was becoming unruly, if I recall," Silver pointed out. "I was merely trying to tidy it."

"One braid doesn't exactly do the job, now does it?"

Silver didn't answer and Flint continued, suddenly thoughtful. "Did Madi do it for you?"

Silver was certain that the faint color in his cheeks was enough to confirm his guess. "I... just thought," he began, and then stopped, looking at Flint as he tried to guess what to say next. It's rare enough that Flint catches him in moments like this, where he's unsure, that apparently he's tempted to let it linger just to see what he comes up with.

Unfortunately, the more Silver stumbled over his words the more Flint's smile grew. Until finally Flint moved to tuck the braid behind his ear, all the while murmuring, "It rather suits you" against his lips.

"You're....not...." Silver tried to come up with a word other than jealous --because the idea of Flint being jealous of anything to do with him seemed laughable--, and yet jealous was all he had... Finally he said, "You don't mind?"

The question was enough to make Flint withdraw half a fraction. "Of course not... Seems only fitting, seeing as I'm the one who did this.." He thumbed over the silver stud that marked Silver's lobe, his touch careful as it was still fairly new.

Silver shivered beneath the caress. "Yes, but-" He still doesn't know what to make of this, being held in such sweet affection between two people such as them. They're so much better than he; he's still waiting for the day when they realize it and he's discarded.

"Hey." Flint murmured softly. "Whatever you're thinking of, stop."

Silver blinked up at him. "I don't..."

"I know that look," Flint continued to explain, his voice dropping even lower. "I recognize that haze in your eyes when your mind begins to turn towards darker thoughts. Don't listen to them."

Silve hesitated. "It seems too simple to disregard them....to act as though they don't exist. How can this be.....how can _we_ , " he gestures helplessly between them, "be as we are?"

The way Flint's expression faltered made Silver regret those words the moment they left his lips. Even so he held firm --or as muich as he was able--, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he waited for an answer.

Flint's tongue reached out to wet his lips as he seemed to ponder over his words. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," he finally offered.

Though it was slight, Silver noticed that telling twitch at the corner of Flint's mouth. By now he was familiar enough with his captain's body language to understand what it meant. Uncertainty. Fear. And within moments he began pulling away, Flint's expression melding into an unreadable one as once again those walls began to build up.

"I simply mean...." Silver desperately wished he hadn't started to speak, that he had played off the moment Flint noticed the braid in his hair, but he hadn't and now they're here. "I'm not enough. For Madi. For you. And one of these days, you're both going to realize it." His hand clutched at the top of his crutch, trying to steady himself. "And I'm trying....I've been trying to hold on, but I don't know. And one of you is going to slip through my fingers."

He had been speaking too much, he felt it. Too many words he shouldn't have let breathe. Confession is good for the soul, they say. They were wrong. It hurt to let the words out, to let Flint know how worthless he truly was. And in this moment Silver couldn't decide which was more suffocating: The weight of Flint's gaze boring into him, searching his expression for something, anything, or the silence that persisted. Until finally, finally, Flint spoke. And though he loathed to admit it, a part of Silver wished that he hadn't.

"After how far we've come, after how hard we've fought.." Flint struggled, his lips curling around the words, "How can you possibly believe that? That you _could_ lose me?"

Silver's laugh slipped off his tongue, startling them both. "We both know that i am not the man you wish me to be."

He expected the darkening lines of Flint's expression, he expected him to move in; what he did not expect was Flint's hands cupping his face as he gazed down at him.

"Whatever voice in your head is tellng you about me, still its voice." Flint's thumb smoothed gently over Silver's cheekbone. "Pay it no mind."

"But-" Flint's hand slid down to cover Silver's mouth. He felt the warmth of Flint's palm against his lips, and it steadied him somehow.

"You have become more to me than I ever imagined," Flint murmured. "Let that be enough for you."

Before he could stop himself, Silver's pressed his lips into his skin, searing a kiss in the center of his palm. When that hand slipped away moments later it was swiftly replaced by the press of Flint's mouth. It was a fervent, passionate thing, a kiss that conveyed those words they were each too afraid, or perhaps too stubborn, to speak. Even now Silver couldn't imagine how perfectly they slotted together. Their lips, their hands, their entire bodies... They were like two halves of the same whole.

Flint's arms came down around his waist as they kissed, the man practically crushing him to his chest as their mouths came together, nothing but clashing teeth and panting breaths. And Silver could only melt into him, into it. He clutched at the folds of his longcoat, tugging futilely as there was barely a breadth of space left between them. When their lips finally parted they were both flushed and breathless. Flint, his head heavy where it rested against his shoulder, moved to nuzzle against the slope of his neck.

"Is it enough?" Flint whispered against the skin.

Silver let his eyes fall closed for a moment, breathing in the scent of Flint, treasuring the closeness of him, the feel of Flint's lips on his neck. "

"Is it?" Flint asked, relentless as the sea.

Silver leaned into his kiss, turning slightly so Flint's beard rasped upon his skin. He sighed. "Yes," he whispered. "It's enough." Flint's fingers surged upward to stroke his hair and he bit back a moan.

Flint breathed a sigh against his neck. "Good.." he mumbled beneath his breath. His fingers continued to card through his hair before moving lower to massage the base of his skull. "Good."

Finally Silver let himself relax into his caress. He was less stirred by Flint's touches, the press of his fingertips along of his neck were both soothing and arousing, but for once he felt in no hurry. He wanted Flint to take his time leading him to the next part.

And then Flint's other hand moved up to tug lightly on the small braid in Silver's hair. "I want to see more of these," he whispered across Silver's ear.

The way Flint's warm breath tickled against his skin was enough to send a shudder down Silver's spine. Another soon followed when Flint took his earlobe into his mouth. He sucked gently, his tongue curling around the silver stud before catching it with his teeth. Silver groaned, the sharp sting of it warming his blood anew.

"I'd say the same of you," Silver huffed, struggling to focus as Flint's other hand trailed back down his side. "But, well--"

"You really never know when to stop talking."

"If you really want to shut me up, you know how to." Silver pointed out. "Since you haven't done it, I'm assuming you actually enjoy the sound of my voice. I think it relaxes you."

"Do you now?" Flint fell silent for a moment then, considering. His hand rested atop his waist, his thumb tracing slow circles against his hipbone. "While that may hold some merit," Flint finally proceeded, "I've come to notice that you have a habit of running your mouth when you're anxious. When you feel cornered."

Knuckles grazed along Silver's cheek, the man almost waiting for him to challenge that claim. But he was right. Silver knew he was right. Despite Flint's gentle assurances, he was still trying to distance himself from those weighted words. Talking about him, Madi... It was a mistake. The moment he opened his mouth he wished that he hadn't. He wanted it to be lost and forgotten, for them to return to their original purpose of sneaking away, for that was far simpler.

Silver took a deep breath and opened his mouth, feeling a fresh barrage of excuses lined up on his tongue, waiting to be spoken. Instead he breathed a soft sigh and an even softer, "You're right." If it weren't for Flint's surprised expression, he's not sure he would have known he had even spoken aloud.

"What was that?" Flint said.

"I said you're right." Silver spoke a little louder and then, almost defiantly. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Just as he was about to say something more --though what, he wasn't certain, as the truth could never be as well-choreographed as a practiced lie--, Flint's mouth came crashing against his own, effectively silencing him. Their teeth knocked together almost painfully yet Silver paid it no mind. All he could focus on were the lips melded against his own. the press of his tongue, the scrape of his beard. Silver's crutch clattered to the floor just as the hard wood of a bookshelf met the middle of his back. Flint pressed over him still, mouth searing and hands searching, before falling away completely. When Silver's eyes blinked open in mild confusion it was to see that his captain had dropped to his knees.

Silver stared at him. "Are you....what're you." He'd lost all semblance of thought and Flint wasn't even touching him yet.

"You said I knew how to shut you up." Flint slipped a hand inside his breeches and Silver shuddered.

"I...didn't think you'd actually do it."

Flint's grin was that of a lion stalking its prey. "You should think before you speak in that event." He drew Silver out and surveyed him thoughtfully.

Silver released another shaken breath as Flint took his length into his hand. Despite the weighted nature of their previous conversation, he was still half hard. Then again that wasn't too overly unsual. After all, all Flint had to do was cast him a look to elicit such a reaction. And _god_ , the way Flint was gazing at him now... It seared his skin with a feverish heat.

"In any case," Flint considered, stroking him once, then twice with a maddeningly loose fist, "I gather you respond to actions far better then words." The confusion must have been written across Silver's face, for his captain didn't waste time before continuing. However, his gaze did lower as he seemed to mull over his words.

"How close you have become to me, how much I desire you... Apparently it's about time I showed you properly." After a moment that wolfish grin tugged at his lips once mpre. "Shutting you up for a time is just an added caveat." With that simple explanation he lowered his mouth and slipped Silver's length into his mouth, sliding him over his tongue with a warmth and alacrity that Silver hadn't been expecting. Flint swallowed him whole, all the way down to the base of Silver's cock, and _nuzzled_ his nose into the tangled curls there, like it was all he wanted.

Silver drew a heady breath, allowing his hands to finally rest upon Flint's head. "Surely you can do better than that," he whispered, his hands sliding just a fraction over Flint's shorn head, spurring him on.

Silver expected the fingernails that dug into the exposed flesh of his hips, he expected the way those sea green eyes flitted upward to hold him in a firm gaze. What he _didn't_ expect was to feel Flint smirking from where his mouth stretched around his cock. The smirk was tangible, he felt it all around him, hot and possessive and smug. Flint had claimed him once again, his body, his cock, _him_. And he was smug about it, uncaring if Silver knew that.

Silver pressed his hips lightly against Flint's mouth. "Go on then," he whispered.

Flint hummed around him at the encouragement, the pleasurable vibrations of it rolling through his spine from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. Flint trailed his tongue through the nest of curls at his groin before pulling off with a wet pop. The cold air met his cock for just a moment before Flint was upon him once more. He took the base of Silver' cock in his hand, stroking the length of him to full hardness before taking him into his mouth once more. He bobbed his head, stroking what couldn't comfortably fit into his mouth with each outward pull.

Silver sighed, his fingers gripping the base of Flint's skull as he put the brunt of his weight on the bookshelf behind him. There was a moment of surprise before the pleasure, the unexpected understanding at just how much Flint wanted to touch him like this, wanted to have him like this. It was mesmerizing and intoxicating and Silver loved how absorbed Flint became. He dug his fingertips a little harder into Flint's skin and Flint moaned around him, sending fresh tendrils of heat up his shaft.

"If you possessed the hair you had when first we met," Silver murmured, "I would be tugging it right now."

When Flint chuckled deep in his throat Silver could only moan. Flint quickened his pace, his mouth and hand working in tandem as he brought him closer and closer to that precipice. Silver gasped and moaned, his hips bucking forward of their own volition. He struggled to keep his eyes open, his bottom lip captured between his teeth as he gazed at the man at his feet. The way Flint looked now.. God, how beautiful he was. How perfect. His lips wet and swollen where they stretched around his cock, a telling flush high in his cheeks.

"Fuck, James," Silver gasped, his body jerking once more as he came closer, closer. His fingers caressed the back of Flint's neck, holding on as he gasped, head thrown back in complete surrender. Flint's tongue urged him on and on. Somehow he knew, he always knew exactly what Silver needed from him. He was so close now he could taste it, his entire body swept up in the surge of Flint's possession. His hips bucked helplessly. There was no way he would be able to hold out any longer. Suddenly, Flint pulled off with a wet pop and Silver's knees nearly buckled in frustration.

"I want you to come for me." Flint's voice was heated as he gazed up at Silver, his lips wet with the sheen of Silver's cock. His fingers claimed Silver's hips, holding him. "I want you to come because I command it."

"You know I've never been one for following orders," Silver gasped breathlessly. He tugged at the back of Flint's head with desperate fingers, trying to guide him back to where he was needed, but to no avail. Flint remained where he was, stubborn as always with that stupid, smug grin, and Silver could only whine in frustration.

"You will follow this one." Flint told him steadily. "Come for me."

Silver sighed. He ached to do that very thing but his contrary nature resisted. "And if I don't follow your orders?"

Flint's grin widened.

Silver's gaze fell from his face, his mouth falling open as Flint slowly dragged his knuckles along the underside of his cock. The cool shock of metal from his rings contrasted against his warm skin, and then next time Flint uttered that command, so soft yet stern, he did just that.

Partly in retaliation but also partly because he had utterly no control left at that moment, he spilled helplessly over Flint's face and shirt. Sputtering in amusement and annoyance, Flint sat back on his heels and glared at him. Usually that type of glare produced a trembling in a man's limbs, the urge to cower or retreat. Silver had seen men shit their breeches when Flint turned that menacing countenance upon him. It was impossible to do anything but chuckle now, when faced with the sight of Captain Flint, terror of the seas, with come dripping off his nose.

Flint scowled as he moved to wipe his face on the corner of his sleeve, but not before sneaking his thumb into his mouth for a taste. "Brat."

Silver could only huff out a laugh. "Well, you wanted me to co--"

The last of Silver's words were reduced to a less than elegant "Ooof!" as Flint reached out to grab around his thighs and, the maneuver only requiring the slightest tug, pulled his legs right out from under him. Silver's amputated leg was perfectly fine, of that there would never be any doubt, but his ass was a little worse for wear. After all, the cabin floor wasn't the most forgiving surface to fall on. But there was Flint, smirking above him with his lower half resting comfortably over his lap.

"The hell?!" Silver groused angrily as he rubbed at the back of his head. Just as he was about to sling another bought of curses his way, Flint's lips captured his own, effectively silencing him. Almost immediately any remaining anger dissipated. It was forgotten, buried beneath the slide of Flint's mouth and the press of his tongue.

Flint's hand curled around the back of his head as they kissed, angling for a better grip on Silver's curls. His tongue melded deliciously with Silver's and it never ceased to arouse him that Flint's mouth had just been on him. It was glorious, the intimacy of sharing that with Flint, and Silver moaned softly into his mouth, and Flint's fingers curled harder in his hair.

"You're a devil." Silver whispered across his tongue. But he would worship in hell itself for Flint's body against his.

Flint hummed, refusing to deny the claim they kissed. It would never cease to amaze Silver how just this, the simple act of their tongues pressing and intertwining in a delicate dance for dominance, could reduce his bones to such a pliable state, time and time again. By the time their lips finally parted they were both breathless and panting.

Silver blinked in an effort to clear the fog from his mind. "Oh.." he mumbled, realizing then that Flint hadn't yet come. When he reached for Flint's trousers to return the favor those slender fingers caught his wrist.

"Not necessary."

Sure enough, when Silver glanced downward he saw how the front of Flint's trousers had been dampened with his own release.S ilver stared wordlessly for a moment and then he pulled his hand free of Flint's grip and pressed his hand against the front of Flint's breeches. He'd done this; or rather, Flint's desire for _him_ had done this. Flint bit back a groan as he did, his head sinking forward slightly as his body learned instinctively into Silver's touch. Silver felt the heat of him through the rough cloth, the dampness spreading further at his touch. With a sly glance upward at Flint, he sank slowly to his knees and pressed his mouth against the stain.

Flint sucked in a tight breath. "Jesus. Just what precisely are you trying to do? I've already-"

"I know." Silver said. "It doesn't mean I don't want to still taste you." He let his eyes fall shut, relishing the faint moan he elicited as his tongue laved over the dampened fabric. Impatient as ever and wanting more, he tugged Flints trousers down his hips so that he could take his softening length into his mouth. Flint gasped, clearly over sensitive as he pushed at Silver's head with the palm of his hand. Silver only hummed, his fingers digging into Flint's hips as he licked him clean, reveling in the heady taste of him.

When Flint finally reached his limit those fingers fisted in his hair to tug him off, only to draw him upwards for another kiss. Only this time it was soft and slow, a rather tender thing. Eventually, however, Flint broke away. He placed a kiss to his temple, another along his jaw, before finally burying his face against the crook of his neck.

"Is it enough..?" Flint asked again, the words soft against his skin as he moved to cradle his back.

_Enough_. One small word but so terrifying in its meaning, in admitting the truth of it. Silver heard his own breath catch and release in his chest. Flint's body pressed against his, repeating the question in a wordless physical refrain. Silver turned and set his mouth to Flint's neck.

"Yes." He admitted at last, shakily. "It is." Because he wanted it to be, needed it to be. He needed to see the relief well up in Flint's eyes at his words and feel those lips on his once more. And terrifyingly, and simply, because it was true.


End file.
